Irises, Clovers and Feathers
by fluffyfaith
Summary: In a new world, a feather is faintly detected. But Syaoran hopelessly takes interest in a new item; one which promises to help Sakura receive her previous memories of him. Will he even go against his princess to chase after such a thing? SxS Please enjoy
1. F

Hello there! Fluffy Faith here again!

This fanfic was inspired by a song called Just Like A Pill by P!nk and Boston by Augustana (I have strange taste, I know). I'm not sure if the song lyrics or anything about the song has anything to do with this fanfic but it just came across me while listening to it. Oh! And I'm quite surprised at myself! Although this fanfic will definitely contain fluff and goodness, there will also be angst in here too, oh! Nevertheless, please enjoy! Thank you for giving this fanfic a chance! Much is appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **As many other fabulous fanfic writers, I am not the creator Nanase Ohkawa or any other lovely CLAMP members. I'm sure it's a CLAMP fan's dream to be a part of this all-female mangaka group!

**Summary: **In a new world, a new feather is faintly detected. But Syaoran hopelessly takes interest in a new item; one which promises to help Sakura receive her previous memories of him. SxS Please enjoy!

OH! And before I forget, I've had to describe little Mokona as a girl. Since Soel is the female Mokona, I don't suppose it'd be that strange. But still, just letting you know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sky had opened up and, strangely, spit out about four people. Not a usual sight for any of the local in the country of Romerio. This country is very superstitious and so this sighting would be very alarming.

It's a good thing no one had seen.

As the first one out of the group of four stood up, the first thing he had noticed was the long ongoing river stretching far across the land and disappearing at the horizon. There were scattered trees and flowers around the area and huge mountains on either side. You could best describe this place as a valley.

"Um, Syaoran-kun…!" A voice gently called from beneath the standing boy. When he looked down, he noticed his companion with a rather flushed face and shy expression. It wasn't often that this girl shown this side of her. Then, finally, he knew why she was becoming like this. He spotted his foot holding down her cloak and so she was pinned down on her back. With cheeks aflame, he lifted his foot and recited many apologies as he helped her on her feet.

"Sakura-hime, you're not hurt in any way?" Syaoran asked with worry. Sakura shook her head with a red face.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

The little one, Mokona, giggled in the soft hands of Fay who grinned widely at the scene. While Kurogane pouted as he felt he wanted nothing to do with this.

"You two are so lovey-dovey!" Mokona sang in her high pitched voice with her paws clapping away.

"Eh!?" Sakura and Syaoran chorused frantically with faces burning in unison.

"Um, M-Mokona, is there a feather near by?" Syaoran asked to divert the topic to something else.

Mokona kept silent to concentrate on the feather. And shortly afterwards, Mokona had successfully assessed the situation.

"Yes! It's faint but I can tell in which direction it is."

Sakura and Syaoran sighed in relief and watched as she pointed her stubby, snow white paw to the river.

"It's exactly where the river is flowing! So if we follow where it goes, we'll find the feather!" She said excitedly, happy to have helped them out like this. Syaoran rubbed her head kindly and thanked her with a huge smile.

"Oh! But there is a village up ahead." Fay spotted and pointed towards the quiet village just ahead of them. "Perhaps we can stop for food for a while before starting our travels. That river looks quite long."

And so, they entered the village and were greeted with happy faces and a friendly atmosphere. The people of this village seemed ever so contented. And also old fashioned. The women's dresses swept down to her ankles and shawls looked most popular on ladies. Men mostly had waistcoats and flat hats covering their head. The market seemed most interesting since there were stalls selling many peculiar items that seemed to interest Syaoran the most. Mokona was the second most interested since she was very hungry and the food there looked absolutely delicious.

Kurogane, Mokona and Sakura sold a few of the valuables they collected from the last country for money and they just about had enough for food and shelter for them all. While they were depositing the money, Fay and Syaoran looked at the stall with carpets of all shapes and sizes.

"Do any of these look agreeable to you?" A man from behind the stall asked. He looked trustworthy and smartly dressed and his partner next to him seemed the same.

"Sorry, we're just browsing." Syaoran said to them.

"Mercutio, stop badgering customers or else they'll be scared off." The man next to him complained and fanned his face with his hand, "Oh, oh, how will we manage to get money on the table, clothing on our backs and a roof over our heads if we drive away our dear customers?"

"Give it up, Tybalt. Of course we have enough money!" Mercutio shook his head and grinned with bemusement, "We have more than enough to buy the field of irises and clovers and you know just how much that land is worth."

"Ah, it's said to be quite magical, yes?"

Syaoran's head shot up after overhearing this.

"That's right. Further up the river, past the next village ahead, lies a field of mysterious growing flowers of many colours. Irises and clovers mainly but there are roses, tulips, cosmos, you name it!"

"But what's so magical about that?" Tybalt pouted which even made his moustache pull down by the ends.

"Ay, since there are many flowers, there is much pollen flying around. Well, every single one of those flowers, no matter the colour, shape, size, kind, they are all the same genetically inside. So that means the pollen is all the same. Also, this is no ordinary pollen; they have two different purposes. One of these is to spread the seed of a new flower and the other is to plant them inside one with a lost memory."

"A lost memory?" Syaoran gasped. Suddenly, he felt that he had interrupted and had been rude to listen in but Mercutio had simply nodded to him.

"That's right. These flowers have the ability to cure those with amnesia."

Syaoran was taken aback to hear such a thing. Immediately, his mind was racing with possibilities involving Sakura and how she could remember everything simply by breathing in the pollen of these flowers…

But no, he thought, Sakura needs her feathers and so she has no ordinary amnesia that a little bit of pollen could easily cure.

"That's pretty amazing stuff, Mercutio!" Tybalt breathed and had a historically silly grin slapped across his face, "Perhaps you can remember what you had done the night before you woke up to the worst hang over you've ever had."

"I'd rather not, since I found my wrist handcuffed to somebody's goat the next morning."

Fay and Syaoran glanced at each other and confirmed that they had not the faintest clue what that could have meant.

"Ah, that's right." Mercutio jumped when he realised that Syaoran and Fay were still standing at his stall, "would you like to buy something?"

"Um, do you know anything else about this field of irises and clovers?" Syaoran asked hesitantly, still thinking of that strange expression Mercutio used. Well, Syaoran assumed it was a local expression.

"Of course! Which area in particular?" he asked with a smile.

"How exactly does this pollen work?"

"Ah, now how do I explain it?" he wondered and stroked his beard in wonder. Tybalt, just for fun and because there was an impulse begging him, copied Mercutio with Tybalt's own imaginary beard.

"Well, this pollen must be inhaled so it can enter the body. From there, it develops a kind of scent to attract the lost memory. It's the same as how bees are attracted to flowers but this applies to any memory that comes in any form. And since this is a lost memory and the pollen must follow its purpose, the memory fragment can be attracted as any form and can cross worlds to reach the person bearing the scent. And that scent can be developed into the person's most desired memory."

Syaoran's eyes lit up. If this is true, Sakura would be instantly saved. He looked over to Fay to see how he felt but he only smiled back with unreadable crystal eyes.

"Of course, there is only one flaw to this which is quite frustrating but that's just the way it goes." Mercutio shrugged and Tybalt held his shoulders up high.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, really, it depends on the content of the memory fragment. Since only one scent can be developed, only one memory fragment can be attracted. And that scent can be developed into the person's most desired memory." He nodded and Tybalt sighed.

"That's a fat lot of good, then. If you're only able to retain one certain memory out of every…!"

"Wait," Syaoran interrupted, "does that mean that each memory has a particular scent that it's attracted to?"

"It sounds strange, I know, but that's the way it goes. I guess it's because of the content of the memory fragment. If it's a bad memory, it would be attracted to a bad scent. But it varies."

"Varies?" Tybalt asked.

Mercutio shrugged and grinned to his partner.

"I've only been told by those of whom this field of irises and clovers has cured." He chuckled

Syaoran looked over his shoulder. From there, he watched Sakura hold Mokona in her hands and smile brightly towards her. He watched Mokona feed Sakura an orange fruit and blinked at the sight of their laughter. Sakura looked happy and Syaoran wanted more than anything to keep her smiling.

"So," Mercutio snapped Syaoran out of his gaze upon Sakura, "anything else you'd like to know?"

"Just one more thing." Fay said with a careful smile, "Are there are inns or hotels or such we can stay in for one night?"

"Hm, now that I think about it, you guys don't look like you're from around here."

"Mercutio, Mercutio! Let them stay at our house for the night!" Tybalt called out all of a sudden and waved a hand over his head. "It's quite hard to find a place right now and since its already sunset, it doesn't seem like you have enough time to look around. And camping out certainly isn't the best option."

"Well, since it does get awfully cold out especially at night." Mercutio looked helpless as Tybalt began to become closer and closer to him in anticipation. Finally, Mercutio nodded his head in defeat.

"How many of you are there?" Tybalt asked them.

"Four, I believe." Fay answered and held up that many fingers.

"Perfect! We have a room for each of you!"

The house looked small on the exterior, but inside the house was actually quite big. Syaoran had taken the sofa in the front room, and Kurogane, Sakura and Fay had the spare rooms. And before they had descended into each of their rooms, Sakura had noticed Syaoran had been a little off all evening. So, as soon as Fay, Kurogane and Mokona disappeared to their rooms, Sakura looked around the corner of the front room and saw Syaoran there. Something clutched at her chest.

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura said quietly, not wanting to disturb him as he did look like he was in deep thought. Syaoran turned around from the sofa and saw her standing before him. The only light that had illuminated the room was the moonlight shining through the windows. She was glowing beneath the light and seemed enchanting by the shadows of the rain falling down her figure.

"Ah, Sakura-hime." He smiled pleasantly, "I was just going to come and see you."

"Eh? See me?" Her face involuntarily flushed and her hand clenched over her breast.

When Syaoran approached her, Sakura noticed he looked very serious. She had noted that he usually softened his gaze at her every time he made eye contact with her but not this time.

"I have learnt of a field. Well, a field of irises and clovers, to be exact. It's said it be magical."

Sakura's eyes widened as soon as she realised what he meant. "You think my feather…?"

"Maybe, but I heard that this field can cure those with any kind of amnesia." He breathed in before mentioning about the next bit, "But it can only recover a particular part of your memory."

"I see." She took it well enough even though she had taken a deep breath. "So, in my case, I can recover only one feather?"

"Any that you desire." He confirmed whole-heartedly.

"Oh my." She breathes and lightly places her fingers over her half-parted lips.

"Sakura-hime," Syaoran said firmly, "Is there any certain memory that you feel you want to get back?"

At first, Sakura had looked puzzled as she stared into those kind, amber eyes of his but she had to tear her eyes away to ponder. Syaoran had taken this as something personal and very serious.

"Of course, you don't have to tell me the memory," he said worriedly and waved his hands. Immediately, he felt a little embarrassed and rested his arms by his side and avoided eye contact, "B-but if you do want to get back one specific memory, just let me know. I'll take you to the field of irises and clovers."

She smiled and even forced herself to gulp down a few giggles. He couldn't deny some of Syaoran's actions being incredibly cute. In this kind of situation, she felt her cheeks getting warmer. But still Sakura was pondering with a crooked finger placed over her lips. If she had concentrated any harder, her eyes would have crossed. Syaoran watched her face. She did this before the journey as well. Whenever she wanted to think really hard, she would bend her head forward a little and think with a finger to her lips. He looked up and saw the creases on her forehead. Precious memories swept through his mind and his finger twitched; almost as if he wanted to reach out and grab on to each one.

Then, Sakura took away her hand.

"I-I think we should leave it."

"Huh?"

"My desired memory… I don't think I have one."

"Hime?" Syaoran asked and held his hand up worriedly. H didn't know where we wanted that hand to travel but it remained hovering in the air and pointing in the direction of Sakura's shoulder. No, he thought to himself sadly, I am a stranger to her and so comforting her like I used to would be very inappropriate.

"All of my memories are very special to me and if I really do go to this field, I don't think I'd really retrieve one memory when my desire to have them all is too much. So it would just be a waste of time."

She looked out of the window and watched the rain hit the window panes. She had confirmed it; she wanted them all so much and the field wouldn't work at all. It's what she believed and what she was sure of.

"You're that sure? You don't want to give it a try just in case?" Syaoran asked suddenly. He couldn't understand it himself – he knew he'd do anything for the princess so why was he trying to twist her request into the other remaining option?

Sakura nodded to confirm that she wouldn't change her mind. And so, she smiled to Syaoran with gentle parting words.

"But it's okay. If we keep going through this journey, everything will be all right." She bowed slightly to him and glided past him, "Thank you for telling me about it. Good night, Syaoran-kun!"

But those words had seemed to fly over his head. He puzzled over why he wanted Sakura to go to the field despite her request not to. Quite literally, he fell back on to the sofa and let his face fall into a solemn expression without knowing why. And Sakura descended into her room with the thought strong in her mind that she would eventually remember everything when all the feathers are retrieved, even the memory of Syaoran.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh dear, oh dear.

Well, thanks for reading! Please review and here's a little preview of the next chapter:

"Syaoran-kun." She called softly.

Syaoran's head snapped up on impulse after hearing his name from Sakura's lips. He turned towards her and saw how concerned she was. Nevertheless, he asked with a kind smile,

"Yes, Hime?"

She opens her mouth but at first nothing comes out. It isn't really any of her business, but she remained determined.

"Are you alright?" She asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Syaoran's eyes widened a little – he had then realised that he hadn't been speaking at all that day. Truth be told, he wasn't really sure what he was thinking about all this time. All he knew was that the pain and loneliness he felt was unusually showing a lot more. Ever since he heard about the field of clovers and irises, he had been confused about how he felt about it. If Sakura could have any memory she wanted…

Why was he so bothered about it?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Fluffy Out. Ja Ne!**


	2. A

**Disclaimer: **As many other fabulous fanfic writers, I am not the creator Nanase Ohkawa or any other lovely CLAMP members. I'm sure it's a CLAMP fan's dream to be a part of this all-female mangaka group!

**Summary: **In a new world, a new feather is faintly detected. But Syaoran hopelessly takes interest in a new item; one which promises to help Sakura receive her previous memories of him. SxS Please enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning arrived and the travellers were up and about. Mercutio and Tybalt had bickered over the breakfast, Kurogane, Fay and Mokona fought outside and Sakura and Syaoran hadn't said a word to each other all morning. Apart from the formal morning greeting, there had been nothing but silence. Sakura had wanted to speak to him since he had been unusually strange since they had met Mercutio and Tybalt. She knew if wasn't their fault but rather it was more of a personal note. So she punched the air in determination when she told herself that she will wait for the most appropriate time to ask if there was anything she could help him with.

Eventually, the group had to depart from the town and continue their trek towards the feather. Tybalt literally had tears building in his eyes.

"It's such a shame that you couldn't stay any longer." Tybalt said and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"We're happy to help with anything in the future and you've been a pleasure to have over."

"Thank you very much for letting us stay." Mokona said and jumped on to Mercutio's shoulder. He jumped in surprise.

"I've been meaning to ask – what is this little thing?"

"Mokona is Mokona!" She answered and rubbed her head into his hand affectionately.

"Mokona is our idol, and Kuro-puu here is the servant!" Fay said excitedly and hit Kurogane's back. Kurogane exploded with rage.

"What the hell!?" he screeched and clenched his fist as a threat. Fay laughed innocently while retrieving Mokona from Tybalt.

"Thank you again." Syaoran said and they began to leave.

Mercutio and Tybalt waved, but Tybalt was much more enthusiastic about it, and bid their farewell with hopes for their journey to be pleasant in their hearts.

"They were so nice! They gave us directions to the next village up ahead and some food along the way!" Mokona cheered on top of Kurogane's head and munched on a buttered bun.

"Will you get down from there, shiro-manjuu!?" Kurogane bellowed and waved his hand frantically around the air above his head. After an awkward pause as he realised he was swatting at thin air, he clicked his tongue and decided to ignore the little creature unless it was necessary to talk.

Mokona had taken to diving in the backpack that Tybalt had given them to gorge in the spare food they had prepared for _all_ of them.

"But haven't you noticed anything… off, Kuro-tan?"

"Tch!" Kurogane seethed at the nickname but listened in.

"Syaoran-kun hasn't been very talkative today. In fact, it looked like he wasn't even here at all. He wandered into a world of his own."

Kurogane glanced over at Fay for a second and wondered what he was getting at. But after glancing back at Syaoran who was walking alongside Sakura, he did seem out of it even as he walked.

"He must be worried." Fay commented.

"But the kid's been a lot more mellow than when we first started. Why would he be more worried about the feathers now?"

"That's not what he's worrying about right now."

"Ah?" Kurogane twisted his head to the smiling mage and his slow mind hadn't quite caught up to the situation yet. Fay decided to leave it at that since it was very amusing to observe how dense Kurogane can be at times like this.

Syaoran continued to walk but his steps looked almost mechanic. He wasn't even looking ahead – his eyes wandered from the floor and sometimes he'd switch his lost gaze to the flowing river beside them. Sakura definitely confirmed that he was heavily distracted. But it was what Syaoran was distracted by that worried Sakura since she had no clue to what it could be. She knew he looked quite lonely sometimes but this time it was a lot more than usual. Eventually, when Fay, Mokona and Kurogane were a distance ahead of them, Sakura couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Syaoran-kun." She called softly.

Syaoran's head snapped up on impulse after hearing his name from Sakura's lips. He turned towards her and saw how concerned she was. Nevertheless, he asked with a kind smile,

"Yes, Hime?"

She opens her mouth but at first nothing comes out. It isn't really any of her business, but she remained determined.

"Are you alright?" She asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Syaoran's eyes widened a little – he had then realised that he hadn't been speaking at all that day. Truth be told, he wasn't really sure what he was thinking about all this time. All he knew was that the pain and loneliness he felt was unusually showing a lot more. Ever since he heard about the field of clovers and irises, he had been confused about how he felt about it. If Sakura could have any memory she wanted…

Why was he so bothered about it?

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked again since he seemed out of it even as he gazed at Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-hime. I'm just thinking about getting back your feather, that's all."

"That's something I should be worrying about since it's my feather." She said, her voice quivering slightly.

He remained silent but Sakura's anxiety only heightened.

"Well, are you okay, at least?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." Syaoran assured her and quickly smiled to prove his point.

Suddenly, as he stepped forward to continue walking, he felt a pull on his cloak. When he looked back, he noticed it was Sakura's hand that had grabbed on to it. Startled, he looked up at her face and realised that Sakura was truly worried about him.

"But… but if there is anything you are worrying about, I'd very much like to help." Even if she could lift the burden just a little bit, she'd give her all, she thought to herself but hadn't the courage yet to say it.

Syaoran grinned widely. Then, he took Sakura's hand ad gently enclosed it with his.

"Thank you, Sakura-hime, for worrying. And the same with you; I'll do anything to help and that's why I'd very much like to retrieve the feathers for you." He returned her hand to her and smiled gently before continuing with his walk.

However, Sakura hadn't joined him yet. She stared down at her hand that he was so carefully held and felt her cheeks burning. Even as she questioned to herself as to why she was blushing, she softly placed the hand he held on her cheek to feel just how hot her face was.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was wondering to himself whether he was truly concerned for the feather or was he distracted because of something else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"HEY! Manjuu Get the Hell out of my clothes!" Kurogane roared as he squirmed around for Mokona who was busying tickling him from inside.

"But Kurogane looked so bored; I thought you might need a little bit of cheering up!" Mokona squealed and moved around.

"Wow, Kuro-pon, I didn't know you could dance so well!" Fay complimented and applauded him. Kurogane skipped around with his arms frantically waving in the air.

"Sh-shut up, mage!!" He shouted as he stumbled and jumped around.

Suddenly, Mokona stopped and Kurogane grabbed for her until he realised that Mokona was concentrating on something.

"Eh? Mokona, what's wrong?" Fay asked the little creature who was being held up by the ears.

"I… I can feel something. AH!" Mokona squealed and turned around to face Syaoran behind them. "Syaoran, Syaoran! I sense another feather!"

"What?" He shouted back and ran wit Sakura alongside him towards the little white one. "How come you hadn't sensed it before?"

"This country is filled with all sorts of magic and powers, I wasn't sure. Now we're a little closer to it, I can definitely confirm there are two feathers in this world." Mokona saluted with one little paw stretching to her forehead.

"Well done, Mokona, you've done an excellent job today!" Fay clapped and cheered her on, She attempted to bow but Kurogane had still had a hold of her ears.

"Feh! This manjuu isn't so useful since the feather wasn't sensed earlier." Kurogane commented with a lazy pout.

"Mokona is Mokona! And Mokona is very useful - Mokona is trying hard!" She swung back and forth angrily in his grasp while Fay laughed along from the sidelines.

Syaoran had turned to Sakura and smiled to assure her.

"Don't worry, Hime, we'll get those feathers back for you."

She opened her mouth slightly and stared at Syaoran with red tinted cheeks. And when he turned away, she whispered his name before turning away to think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A short while later, the group approached a large silver maple tree. Mokona gaped the most out of the group.

"Wow! Look at how big this tree is!"

"The leaves are so orange, I've never seen this kind of colour before." Syaoran breathed with interest.

"It's so pretty." Sakura commented as she caught one falling leaf in her palm.

The tree was extraordinary. Each leaf that moved in the wind resembled flickering flames that didn't blow out no matter how hard the wind blew. But the reason why the tree looked illuminated was because there was a glowing feather caught in one of the highest branches.

"Mekyo!" Mokona shouted from Fay's shoulder. And almost immediately, Syaoran had approached the trunk of the tree and placed his hands upon it to get the feel of it. Sakura knew it was his intention to climb this tree.

"Wait, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called before he had the chance. He turned around, startled by Sakura's sudden outburst, "You could fall and hurt yourself. This feather is so high!"

Syaoran smiles confidently.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry; I'll definitely get this feather for you." He tells her kindly.

"Why, Syaoran-kun?" She says, still as determined as ever, "Why do you go to such lengths just to get my feather? They're mine, I should get them. Even so, why?"

Why indeed, Syaoran thought.

He began to climb and Sakura watched him expertly grab on to branch after branch each time worrying that he might slip and fall. But he never did. He retrieved the feather with a positive applause by Mokona and Fay below. Syaoran landed easily and directly right in front of Sakura. She gazes up at him in confusion and unintentionally blushes from watching the leaves dance in the wind around him. He smiles his famous kind smile and Sakura's finger twitched from the urge to trace the curve of his lips. Why does he smile so while his heart is in pain?

Syaoran reveals the glowing feather in his hands. Sakura gasps and realises what he was about to do. So, before he does it, she holds up her hand to stop him.

"Sakura-hime?" Syaoran asked.

"May I retrieve the next feather?" She asks gently and innocently. Never before has she felt so helpless in her entire life. But she saw how concerned Syaoran was for her safety. "I'll try my very best to get it back."

Syaoran still remained unconvinced until Sakura looked as though she'd drop to her knees and beg.

"Please. Syaoran-kun." She pleads quietly. Syaoran couldn't refuse her. How could he? With that sort of cute look on her face, how could he ever say no? And so, without hesitation, he nodded.

"If that's what Sakura-hime wants." He allowed her but was still concerned for the safety of the princess. That was until she smiled in relief and happiness that the thought was pushed away. He'd worry about it later.

The feather travelled across the air to slowly enter her body. And as Syaoran catches her before she falls to the ground, a certain memory comes to mind.

*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

"Sakura, that's much too high for you to climb!" Syaoran worried for her. As she was ten years old, she was tall enough to climb the trunk of the apple tree but Syaoran was convinced that she wasn't tall enough to climb to where the apples grew which was near the top. She was already halfway there.

"Don't worry, Syaoran, I can almost touch it." She said as she stretched upwards with her finger waggling beneath a large yellow apple.

"You've already got one; we can share that one if you like!" Syaoran said, mostly caring for her safety rather than the fact he would share something with her.

"Share…?" She breathed and pulled her hand back. As her face burned a little from the thought of Syaoran and Sakura sharing one apple, she hadn't paid enough attention to the grip of the tree. Soon enough, she was falling.

"Sakura!!" Syaoran yelled and ran towards her. He dived beneath her and managed to break her fall, but her foot had still landed hard on the ground.

Sakura's eyes flickered open after realising that she was no longer on the tree but on the ground. In fact, she realised she wasn't even on the ground but rather she was on top of Syaoran.

"Oh no, Syaoran!!" She shouted in worry and turned over to look at him. His eyes squinted open to see Sakura only a few inches away from her.

"S-S-Sakura!?" He said and felt the embarrassment arise. Then he remembered what had happened and sat up with Sakura sitting on his lap. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I-I'm fine. But what about you? I landed on you so hard, I'm so sorry!" She breathed and assessed his condition.

"I'm fine, too."

"Are you sure?" She urged, "Don't hide any pain from me, you can tell me- ow!"

Suddenly, she cringed as she moved her foot and realised that it had hurt quite a lot.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Where are you hurt?"

Sakura timidly pointed to the limp foot by his side.

"…here."

All of a sudden, Syaoran scooped Sakura up from his lap and held her bridal style.

"Syaoran!?" Sakura yelped in embarrassment.

"Hold on to me, I don't want you to fall."

Hesitantly, she rested her head on his hest and wrapped one arm around his neck. The pain was beginning to throb but her mind was concentrating mostly on being this close to Syaoran.

Soon enough, Syaoran had carried Sakura to the castle where she was treated by a royal doctor. The doctor had informed Touya, Yukito and Syaoran that she had only a twisted ankle. Syaoran couldn't help but feel guilty. He was there at the time and he could have avoided it if only he had gone to get the apples himself. He should've been the one with the twisted ankle, not her.

As soon as the doctor had gone, Touya glanced over at Syaoran. Even Touya could tell how depressed Syaoran felt about this. But something else bugged him.

"Hey, brat." Touya called casually, "Shouldn't you be treated as well? You're hurt too."

Syaoran knew that his ribs felt painful but he was too busy worrying about Sakura to notice.

"She requests your presence, so go see her." Touya sighs in frustration and leaves before he could hear anything from Syaoran. To Syaoran Touya had been more aloof than mean so he hadn't thought too much about it.

After that, he entered Sakura's bedroom and saw her lying in bed with bright eyes. She smiled the instant she saw him and patted the space next to her as an invitation. Syaoran take it hesitantly with a solemn expression. But he held a brave face for her.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. It only hurts a little when I move my foot but it'll get better in no time." She smiled brightly for him but he just couldn't do he same.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh? What for?"

"I should've been in the tree, and I should've protected you. I'm sorry." He says with a gloomy grin. "I just hate to see you in pain."

"Silly!" She laughed softly and took his hand, "There's no way that this is your fault. I was being careless, that's all. Besides, it'll get better, you'll see!"

Then, she bravely takes his hand and places it on her own cheek. And when she snuggled into it, Syaoran smiled back at her kindness and his heart was pierced.

"Also, if Syaoran was in pain, I would worry a lot too." She smiled warmly which was gladly returned by Syaoran, "Thank you."

*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK ENDS*~*~*~*

OH! If only a scene like that truly happened in the manga, I would have jumped over the moon with happiness. So, thanks for reading and please review! I'd really love to hear what you think! And in return, here's a preview of the next chapter just for you:

"I know it because there are many times where you know me too well that even Kurogane, Fay... and I didn't know about." She suddenly shuffles closer to Syaoran and takes his hands in hers and squeezes them tightly, "And… and I'm sure that I know you too! You must've been very important-!"

It happens all too quickly. Sakura was struck with the price and instantly she falls forward and lands on Syaoran's shoulder. It happened again. Her memories had been erased and she was once again oblivious to what exactly Syaoran is to her.

Syaoran cringed. Fate was cruel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fluffy Out. Ja ne!


	3. T

**Disclaimer: **As many other fabulous fanfic writers, I am not the creator Nanase Ohkawa or any other lovely CLAMP members. I'm sure it's a CLAMP fan's dream to be a part of this all-female mangaka group!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darkness.

It was all Sakura could see when her eyes flickered open. Across her arm, she felt a little fluffy ball which turned out to be a sleeping Mokona. It was then Sakura realised she was lying in a bed, a very soft one at that, in an unfamiliar room. Since it was quite dark, it must've been night time. Sakura sighed. She wondered just how much she missed out on this time. Had they already caught the other feather?

She looked out of the arched window and saw other houses surrounded the one she was in. They must be in an inn in the village Mercutio and Tybalt directed them to.

Then her mind wandered to the memory she had last night. She wondered who the person was that she was assuring after she had fallen out of that apple tree. Whose hand was it that she had placed upon her cheek and had wished ever so much to kiss it? Then she saw her white cloak slung over the back of a wooden chair in the corner of the room. There were a few orange leaves caught in the hood. She picked one up and observed it while twirling it with two fingers.

_Syaoran._

He was bearing so much pain; it hurt Sakura also to witness it. She remembered the words she had told the person in her dream and had wished for Syaoran's pain to get better soon.

Meanwhile, in the front room, Syaoran had sat at the window ledge and had rested his head against the cold glass. Once again, he was in deep thought. This time, he was exploring further to cause of his distraction.

Would this field help Sakura remember anything at all? If so, would it be possible if Sakura could remember him? It was a long shot, but the scent had bee adapted to do its purpose and so the memory would even travel from Yuuko's shop to Sakura. If that was true, wouldn't they be able to travel anymore if the price was returned? No, Mokona would still stay by their side even so.

But even if that were so, why would Sakura want to remember Syaoran? Why would he be her most desired memory? At that point in time, Syaoran was like a stranger to her. However, if Syaoran was remembered, they wouldn't be strangers but they'd be best friends again. How he missed those times they shared. Never had he thought he'd be reduced to a memory that only he treasured.

"Sakura…!" He sighed to himself.

"Um, Syaoran-kun…?" She whispered from behind.

Syaoran almost jumped from his seat on the window ledge when he heard Sakura's voice. He stared at her and felt his heart quicken from the surprise. Sakura stood there before him in her night gown and a shawl over her shoulders. She had looked equally surprised to see him there and continued to stare back at him.

"S-Sakura-hime… um, I… uh…!"

"Why are you up so late?" She asked worriedly, and had fortunately saved Syaoran from embarrassing himself further.

"Same reason as you, I presume, since it's not like you to be awake so late." He smiled kindly to her, "Can't sleep?"

She nodded slightly. Suddenly, she felt pained when it seems that Syaoran knows her a lot better than she did. It was understandable but if Syaoran was a stranger to her then he wouldn't have known. Who exactly is Syaoran?

"Would you care to join me on the sofa?" She asks gently and watches as he replied with his signature smile,

"Sure."

As they sat together and gazed into the flickering fire in the fireplace, a silence enveloped them. It was a comfortable silence which they shared a few times and allowed themselves to think. But Sakura was building enough courage to tell Syaoran straight on,

"I'm sure I know you from before, Syaoran-kun."

Immediately, Syaoran's eyes widen and a sudden flashback to an event in Outo country runs through her mind. His mind races for a possibility to steer the conversation another way.

"I know it because there are many times where you know me too well that even Kurogane, Fay and I didn't know about." She suddenly shuffles closer to Syaoran and takes his hands in hers and squeezes them tightly, "And… and I'm sure that I know you too! You must've been very important-!"

It happens all too quickly. Sakura was struck with the price and instantly she falls forward and lands on Syaoran's shoulder. It happened again. Her memories had been erased and she was once again oblivious to what exactly Syaoran is to her.

Syaoran cringed. Fate was cruel.

Sakura's eyes cracked open a little and breathed in a scent. It smelt nice. Then, her eyes flew open when she realised tat she was leaning on Syaoran with her hands tightly clamped around his. Her cheeks burn ad her heart races but she was much too tired to move off from him.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun." She whispered as her eyes slowly began to close, "I… I can't remember what I was saying just now. I can't remember anything, Syaoran-kun…!"

Syaoran felt as if this were a terrible nightmare and wished ever so much to wake up and find that it was all a dream. As the pain clenching over his heart tightened, he let Sakura rest on his shoulder and even stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. It was his only way of comfort at that point. He knew Sakura was suffering from a lost memory but he was also suffering and this time it was getting too much.

"Did I possibly ask you… to join me to help me get some sleep…?" She asked herself. Her voice was so quiet that Syaoran had just about caught what she said. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun. Not just for this, but for everything you've done for me. Thank you."

Her heavy breathing confirmed that she was finally asleep.

Eventually, Syaoran had carried her to her room where she had placed her in bed and tucked her in. For a while, he simply crouched down beside her bed and watched her sleep. It pained him to see how much Sakura looked hurt even as she dreamed. He saw her hand tucked gently under her chin and he wanted so badly to clutch it and hold it gently like he had done so many times before. He wanted to see her smile again, not just a casual smile that he received now but a genuine happy smile that she had reserved only for him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close like he could have so many times before she lost her memory.

Memory.

Field of irises and clovers.

At that point, everything was automatic. Almost as if Syaoran had transformed into a robot. He returned to his room, dressed warmly, exited the building, left the village, and followed the river. The truth was, he had no idea what he was doing. It seemed as though his desire had overthrown his body and began to control him. In fact, he wasn't walking along the river, he was running. Fast. Only once or twice did he stop to breathe, and then he'd continue to run to where he wanted. Where he desired.

He was chasing after something that seemed like along shot, but still he wanted more than anything to give it a try.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey, hey, Syaoran! What do you think you're doing!?

Oh my. Well, there you have it. What d'you think of that? Pretty angsty, huh? Review and tell me what you think, lovely readers. I thank you for reading this far. You've been so kind! Don't worry; one more chapter is here for you! I haven't forgotten! And so, here's a preview of the final chapter for you:

Fay knocked on the door and called for him several times.

"Syaoran-kun, we're coming in!" Fay called and turned the doorknob to open it. To their horror, Syaoran's things had disappeared and the bed looked as if it hadn't been touched all night.

"Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura yelled and rushed into the room to look around, "His clothes have gone!"

"Syaoran's disappeared!!" Mokona shouted.

Kurogane and Fay looked around and had been shocked to find out that they were right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fluffy out. Ja ne!


	4. E

**Final chapter: Thanks for reading so far!! :D ~ !**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun had risen and the remaining group in the inn were up. When they were suspicious about Syaoran's disappearance, they assumed he was still asleep in his room.

Fay knocked on the door and called for him several times.

"Syaoran-kun, we're coming in!" Fay called and turned the doorknob to open it. To their horror, Syaoran's things had disappeared and the bed looked as if it hadn't been touched all night.

"Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura yelled and rushed into the room to look around, "His clothes have gone!"

"Syaoran's disappeared!!" Mokona shouted.

Kurogane and Fay looked around and had been shocked to find out that they were right.

"Did he leave last night? That's impossible; I was with him last night. No, maybe afterwards…!" Sakura stuttered and paced the room with Mokona bouncing around her worriedly.

"You were with him last night?" Mokona asked.

"Yes, he helped me get some sleep. He must have carried me to my bed and then…!" She frantically looked at both Fay and Kurogane, "Where could he have possibly gone at such a late hour?"

Fay looked over to Kurogane, and their shock was clear on their faces, but at that point, they had to think. Fay, as usual, had the situation sussed in an instant.

"Do you think he could have gone to that field I told you about?" Fay asked Kurogane. He shut his eyes and didn't deny it. There was a huge possibility.

"Field…?" Sakura asked. Fay guided Sakura to the front room to explain.

They left the inn shortly after explaining to Sakura what the field of clovers and irises was. They had searched around the village before they trekked towards the fields just in case they had been wrong. But they had not. Syaoran was no where in the village. And on their way to the field, Sakura kept wondering to herself why on Earth he would have gone there and left them behind. He couldn't have gone for his own purposes since Sakura had no knowledge of Syaoran ever having lost a memory. Or perhaps maybe he did. Perhaps he was kidnapped, but if that were so, why would the kidnapper steal his clothes too? Or… or…

Sakura counted the possibilities. She felt sick with worry. What would be the most likely possibility that Syaoran had left them behind last night? Nothing came to her at that point and so she only concentrated on finding him.

Meanwhile, Syaoran had finally reached the field of clovers and irises. At first, he was amazed by how many flowers there were. It was understandable in a large space like that but the way they were aligned and flowing in the wind was simply amazing. It seemed almost magical. And the tiny specks of gold that flew upwards and waltzed in the air must have been the pollen that Mercutio spoken about. It had to be it. They were like tiny fireflies in the daylight.

And so, Syaoran walked slowly across the field and watched the golden specks rise in unison towards the Heavens.

"So this is the substance… pollen…!" Syaoran whispered to himself as he held out one hand to catch a bundle in his grasp. They had soon flown off his palm and into the air by a sharp gust of wind. After that, he knew he had no idea what he was doing and why he had come to that place. It was the first time he had ran to a desired place and not know exactly what he was going to do. He knew what he wanted but how to do it he simply did not know. He wanted Sakura to remember him. He wanted Sakura to take in this magical pollen and retrieve the memory of him. But it would be impossible if Sakura wasn't here and so he came here alone. Goodness knows why. Perhaps he wanted to bask in the opportunity he once had to be able to retrieve his most precious relationship that he had unfortunately given away as a price. His feelings were so strong that he wanted to go near anything that would help him return the memories of him to Sakura.

Syaoran's heart ached for Sakura. Being a stranger to her felt much worse than being her childhood friend that truly wanted to be more than that. More than being a childhood friend or a best friend…

He had never felt so lonely in his life.

All of a sudden, Sakura stood before him and gazed back.

"Sakura-hime!" He says in surprise.

"Syaoran-kun!" She says in relief.

She runs to him, her intention to fling her arms around him when she suddenly realises what she was doing. She stops in her tracks, right in front of him and looks away embarrassed.

Syaoran knew that she would have gladly hugged him if it had not been for her lost memory that she would never be able to recover. It would be impossible to be able to hold her again like so many times before.

So, with a red face and a wildly beating heart, she looks towards him with a bright, relieved smile.

"I was so worried about you." She confirms.

Syaoran assessed her smile which pulled at his heart string and struck a chord.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" She asked.

Suddenly, he caught her off guard by smiling warmly for her as the golden sparkles of pollen brushed past them both.

"Forgive me, Sakura-hime. I lost myself. I was completely caught up in wanting you to receive your feathers that I had forgotten the reason why I wanted to get them for you." Of course he left out the part about a certain memory that he wanted her to remember. His face lightened up with a brighter more cheerful smile. "As long as you're smiling, Sakura-hime!"

_It doesn't matter if she doesn't remember me anymore. As long as she's happy, it's fine by me. My happiness is her happiness._

Sakura's heart felt as if it were banging on the walls of her chest in order to escape its cage. Then she couldn't help but smile alongside him. Eventually, she built up a fit of giggles where Syaoran couldn't help but laugh along. The whole situation seemed somewhat silly yet sweet at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling.

Kurogane, Fay and Mokona watched from a distance by hiding behind large boulders to keep themselves hidden.

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping like this; this is an invasion of privacy!" Kurogane commented but kept an ear open anyway. Fay suddenly waved the remaining feather in his face told him to 'hush'.

"We'll return it to them as soon as they're finished."

Mokona chuckled and returned to watching them.

Sakura sighed after they had finished their random fit of laughter. Oh he had given her such a fright. She had convinced herself that something terrible had happened to him. At that point, she couldn't help herself and it was only understandable. She slowly but carefully wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. She would have missed him if he had disappeared again.

As expected, Syaoran had been very surprised when she had done this.

"Who exactly are you, Syaoran-kun?" She asked with a smile and closed eyes. How could he make her feel like this when she didn't really know him all that well? How could his smile and gentle nature make her heart turn over, flip over and manage all sorts of acrobatic stunts? Maybe she would find out one day. Maybe she would even tell him one day.

"You don't need to know." He replied with a hand on her shoulder and the other cradling the back of her head, feeling the softness of her hair against his fingers.

"Then that's all I need to know."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh my gorsh, it's the end!! It's been incredibly fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I have! Thanks very much for reading and I'd very much like to know how you feel about it. Send me a review, m'kay? Thank you so much!

Fluffy is out - for now!! Ja ne!!


End file.
